Love is a Three Letter Word
by betalei
Summary: AU, KuroFai. Mentions of FaiChi. Kurogane knows catching Fai should be relatively easy. It's just holding on to him that's difficult. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In order for this story not to be freakishly long like my last one, I've decided to install chapters. Yay me. Haha. I was inspired to do a fic with a lighter mood in mind, so it's not supposed to be very thought-provoking. Just... entertaining. Pointless, but entertaining. Right now this is kind of like the prologue or preface or whatever, from Kurogane's POV. He is _so_ OOC it's not even funny. D: Anyways...

Crap, this is another one of my X-over AU fics. Blergh. Now I have to debate on editing out a few characters. Huh. Oh well.

Rated T for language, adult themes... uh... I'm sure I'll think of more later. x3

If I owned Tsubasa, there would be blatant KuroFai action between every other line.

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

"Wait, what—HEY! Get back here! Oi! You—"

"Uwahh! Kuro-pon is mad!"

"ARGH! You little—!"

"Te-he! Kuro-wanko is chasing me! Ah, ah! Bad doggy!"

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!"

Fai loosed an extremely girlish squeal as I managed to grab the hem of his shirt—no, mine, actually. I hooked an arm around his skinny waist, slung him over my shoulder, and dumped him in a heap on his bed. Inwardly, I marveled at what little affect his weight had. He landed in a tangle of arms and legs, flipping over on his back so he beamed up at me, his velvety giggles serenading my ears. I pointed at his chest with a glare.

"Why the hell are you going through my stuff?" I demanded.

It had been happening quite a lot lately. The damn blonde would skip off to his classes wearing something of mine and returning it in less than pristine condition. Today he had on my Batman T-shirt, which was at least three sizes too large for him. It hung off his narrow shoulders and exposed an unhealthy amount of pale, pale skin, contrasted sharply with the dark fabric. It didn't help that the shirt stopped at mid thigh, about the same place where his shorts ended.

…Not that I cared. In fact, nothing could be further from my mind. I just wished he would wear something that wasn't as revealing.

He smiled innocently, his hair tousled and his lashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. His cheeks were flushed an excited shade of pink. I winced as his overly enthusiastic voice shot straight through my skull:

"But, Kuro-rin, we're roommates! We share everything! What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours!"

I replayed that last phrase in my mind.

'…_what's mine is yours'._

I imagined a totally different scenario in my head, one where I walked up to him, slapped his ass and asked, "Even this?"

I cursed myself for even _thinking_ of him in that way and merely scowled down at the stupid blonde.

"Just put some pants on, you idiot."

He blinked up at me in genuine puzzlement. "Eh…?"

I gestured vaguely in his direction, slightly uncomfortable. "You… you're…"

Why couldn't I just say it?

Why couldn't I just say that I didn't want people looking at him? That his shorts were so tight they could've been painted on, that at this very moment I was wondering how they would restrict the possibility of a boner, that if he didn't take them off _right now_, I swear to God I'd screw him so hard whoever pulled me out would be the rightful king of England?

But those thoughts were wrong. They were more than wrong, they were _impossible_.

I knew he was going to give me trouble the first time I met him. I knew even before he opened his mouth and completely butchered my name. I knew he was going to be everything he said he was, and more.

"I'm Fai!" he had said, and that wasn't the end of it.

This attraction was driving me crazy. I couldn't focus, I couldn't train, I couldn't sleep. He was wearing me down to my last reserved nerve, and it wouldn't be long before I finally snapped. I wondered if I would explode, and where all the little pieces would go, and whether or not the shock wave would kill him.

I considered confessing. Really, I did.

But I couldn't very well go up to him and say, "We're buddies, let's fuck."

The truth was, I wanted more than just a partner. I wanted someone who could handle a relationship, someone who wouldn't break between my fingers, someone who could withstand my blunt personality and deal with it. I wanted someone—anyone, who I wouldn't have to worry about over unimportant things, who had flaws, who wasn't so fragile and delicate. I wanted… I wanted…

I wanted Fai.

I denied it at first. Who would even dare trying to pin down that poor excuse of a man with love? He'd ignore it; he'd tie the idea to a balloon and send it flying far, far away over some cartoon rainbow. He'd run, he'd escape; he wouldn't want to lose his freedom to some rough, thickheaded guy like me.

I stared down at the blonde, and he shivered under my unseeing gaze.

"…Kuro-pin?" he ventured softly.

I snapped.

I was towering over him in an instant, my hands sinking in the mattress on either side of his head as every cell in my body recoiled in horror, screaming, _No, don't do it, don't do it, you'll regret this for the rest of your life—_

I kissed him.

His startling blue eyes grew wide and round, and that was the last thing I saw before I squeezed my own eyes shut and concentrated on the warm pressure, on how sweet and lovely he tasted under my lips.

Then I withdrew as quickly as I came, and suddenly there was a muffled _poof_.

A cloud of lavender smoke rose, passing my upper body as it floated to the ceiling, where it disappeared. I froze.

_...the hell?_

Had I just died?

I looked down to where Fai was supposed to be.

"_Meow."_

Holy shit.

A sleek cat with blond fur stared back at me with sapphire irises, from beneath a pile of clothes. _"Me-ow."_

"Fai?" I gasped, beyond utter disbelief.

The cat bolted.

Within the chaos that ensued, I couldn't help thinking how much easier it had been trying to catch Fai when he was… you know, human. This neko-Fai kept slipping through my grasp, dodging obstacles I threw at it and freaking out in general.

"_Get back here, dammit!_"

It clawed its way under the bed, hissing and spitting, then made a beeline for the open window. Luckily, I reached its destination first and slammed the window shut, my hand shooting out of its own accord and grabbing the scruff of the cat's neck. I leaned away from its treacherous paws as it bared its needle teeth defensively.

Then there was another _poof_, and I dropped it in dismay.

What seemed to be a younger version of Fai blinked up at me in surprise.

Naked.

I struggled to control my natural physical reaction to a provocative scene like that and I backed away, nearly tripping over the electric cord of my broken lamp.

The flaxen cat ears perched atop his head twitched involuntarily. A tail of similar attributes flicked to and fro behind him. Beautiful, creamy, unmarred skin… everywhere. A stray lock of silky hair rested on his collarbone, and I defiantly resisted the unrelenting urge to brush it off and ravish him half to death. He opened his mouth, and I could see—since I was desperately searching for something else to look at—twin fangs poking out from his upper row of teeth.

"K-Kuro-chan?" he whispered faintly. "What's going on?... What—ow!"

Chibi-Fai yelped in pain, and a drop of blood trickled from his bottom lip.

"Don't talk," I commanded at once, and reached for some Kleenex. I knelt beside him, choosing to ignore his nudity. "Open your mouth." He complied, whimpering quietly as I dabbed the cut and held his chin in my hand. He was smaller than I had thought. I could've wrapped my fingers around his neck and still have room to spare. My dark, tanned skin clashed erotically with his own maiden white complexion, and I narrowed my eyes.

_Damn you, hormones._

I eased open his jaw, examining his throat and somewhat forcing myself to be as gentle as possible.

"You bit your mouth," I said in a low growl. His fangs were sharp, and they would easily pierce through flesh if he wasn't careful.

He gave me an irritated look. _Like that wasn't obvious._ Then he appeared to realize the lack of clothing he had on him. Pushing out his bottom lip in a ridiculously cute pout, he blushed as he drew his knees together in an attempt to be less exposed. His tail lashed back and forth in embarrassment.

_Poof_.

"Kuro-pi?" Fai coughed.

I hoped he had transformed into something with clothes, but when the smoke cleared, he hadn't.

Fai had returned to normal, however, and had grown to fill in the close proximity between us. I realized I was still holding his chin. Our breaths mingled tantalizingly. The blood was drying on his full lips.

It was enough to temporarily erase my memory of what had just recently occurred.

Abruptly, yanking us out of our trance, there was a knock on our door, and someone called,

"Hey Fai-san, Kurogane-san, I need to borrow that book I was telling Kamui about, the one with…" Subaru trailed off when he poked his head apologetically into the room. His initial smile was fixed in place stiffly when he took in the sight of me looming over Fai's vulnerable body. I could practically read the thoughts flashing through his head. They went something like this:

_Ah._

_Kurogane-san. Fai-san._

_They're…_

_Oh._

_Okay._

…_Does this count as rape?_

Before I could say anything, he reddened and shuffled backwards, bowing, flustered.

"N-never mind! S-sorry for disturbing you!" he stammered, and hurriedly closed the door.

I sighed gruffly, and pulled a sheet over Fai's head. "He's probably scarred for life."

"Well, who wouldn't be? Kuro-daddy's so scary looking all the time!" Fai chirped unhelpfully.

"What?! I'm not—oi, don't change the subject! What the hell happened back there?"

"Ano… Subaru-kun walked in on me naked?"

"No! Not that! When I…" I paused, scowling. "You turned into a cat! How?"

Fai wrapped the sheet around him and chewed on the inside of his cheek, deep in thought. A tiny frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know, Kuro-mu. I think it's because you…" He glanced away, feigning nonchalance, and I wanted so much to take his head in my hands again, to make him look at me because I couldn't bear to see him avoiding my gaze.

He turned to me, smiled a smile that was so brilliant it was unfair.

Fake.

He was faking it, and he knew I knew. He shrugged, his smile now lopsided.

"Who knows?" he laughed, and the sound was wistful, hollow, confused.

(_Why did you kiss me?)_

I stood up and walked out.

* * *

A/N: Confusing? I know. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so it's like this. For some reason (I don't know WHY, it just is) Fai has this (spell? Curse? Ability?)... thing where when he's kissed on the lips by a guy he turns into a cat (Fruits Basket, anyone? 8D), and then he turns into a cat person, and then he turns back to normal. Yeah, I must've been on crack or something when I came up with that...

**

* * *

**

Love is a Three-Letter Word

Kurogane could feel his eyebrow twitch with irritation as he aimed his murderous glare at—well, who else? Fai. The blonde yawned and curled up in his bed, regarding the taller man lazily.

"What's the matter, Kuro-zura?"

Two years.

Two whole freaking years, and Fai was still annoying and as oblivious as ever. His childishness wasn't lost over time. It actually seemed like it was growing with each passing day, much to Kurogane's disappointment.

Kurogane—that was another thing.

As far as he was concerned, he was now emotionally disconnected from his roommate. The kiss he had taken (for it _had _been taken, not received, or returned) from Fai was forgotten—but not completely. He denied it had ever happened and took care not to breach what appeared to be an invisible barrier separating him from the blonde. The subject was never spoken of; thus, it became a sort of taboo in the dormitories.

Fai was the same dumb idiot with his multiple-personalities syndrome and no solid brain whatsoever.

But, lately, he had been leaving early in the morning and coming back to the dorm when it was growing dark outside. He stayed up past midnight then, making up lost time by studying for his classes with a single-minded determination. Kurogane had fallen into a habit of waiting for Fai to return from wherever he went; silently letting him borrow his notes, watching him copy them down in his usual flowing script—often hurried, but neat nonetheless—and keeping his distance.

Fai insisted on murdering Kurogane's name whenever addressing said person. Even when he was clearly exhausted, he'd still come up with some crazy version of 'Kurogane' and use it to personally wreak havoc.

Sometimes Kurogane would be provoked into chasing Fai down the hall; other times proved more difficult.

Like now.

Kurogane ignored the nickname and scowled down at the blonde.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Kuro-kun?" Fai inquired, rubbing the fatigue away from his eyes. He had failed to accomplish this on his mouth, however, and a trace of tiredness could be detected in the slight curve of his lips. "Talk to me later. I want to go to bed."

"You're not sleeping until you tell me where you've been going these past few weeks."

"Why should I?"

Kurogane glared. "Because I'm sick of watching you kill yourself every night trying to cram for tests. You need to focus on school right now, and it's not happening with you running off to God knows where. Look at you. You're falling apart. So tell me—where have you been?" He told himself he did _not _sound like a parent and set up a convincing argument in his head that his concern for the blonde was merely the kind of worry held for the welfare of any other civilized human being.

Except that Fai wasn't civilized.

And as for being human…

Well.

You get the idea.

Fai glanced at him, bemused, a funny little smile quirking up the corner of his mouth. "Are you actually thinking of me, Kuro-love?"

Kurogane took a deep breath.

It was a game, he thought firmly. A game that the blonde played with everyone, regardless of their gender or race. He was a big flirt. He had no thought to personal boundaries, simply draping over people with his lanky limbs and tossing sly winks that made one's pulse skyrocket. He was playfully intimate, smiling all the time but dancing away when others tried to get close. That's when they lost.

Kurogane wouldn't lose the game. He had escaped it a long time ago.

He wasn't in love.

And he definitely wasn't in love with that—that—_blonde_.

"Just answer the question," he rumbled.

Fai batted his lashes at him. "Well, if you _must _know… I have a job."

"Don't lie!" Kurogane raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Who in their right mind would hire you?"

Fai pouted. "Kuro-meanie!"

Kurogane pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, hiding his interest and relief. He had expected worse.

Far worse, actually. His thoughts had initially leaned towards Fai and the possibility of prostitution. Which of course, he realized was silly—Fai would never sell his body to strangers. He had to admit, the blonde had his morals. He could be considered uncaring, but in reality, he was really quite kind and compassionate and sensitive and—

Okay, enough.

Kurogane massaged his temples wearily. "So what's your job?"

"I'm a model."

Kurogane stiffened visibly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "…What?"

"A model."

"Explain, please."

"Um, well…" Fai scrunched up his face. "I met this guy off campus. He gave me his card and told me to call him later if I was interested in modeling clothes. He's the associate of a fashion designer who he thought would like to meet me. I was curious… and so we had lunch together a few days after. I went to some photo shoots, he said I was a natural, and everyone invited me back. That's where I've been going for the past week." He stretched, then relaxed limply in his bed. "Can I sleep now?"

Kurogane grunted, and observed with hard eyes as the blonde snuggled closer into his pillow. Fai always slept on his stomach. Maybe it was a sign that showed he was submissive. Or trying to hide. Either way, Kurogane noticed that his sleeping position usually never changed.

…Not that he watched Fai sleep. That would just be creepy.

Kurogane sighed and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I jammed my ring finger today at basketball practice. It was not pretty. Do you know how hard it is to type with a jammed finger? _Ouch_. It's a pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my God. Is this true? Can it be? Yes--it's _human Mokona_. I might have totally botched up his (Mokona's gender is unspecified, isn't it? Gah, I can't imagine him as a girl though) personality because my original draft of this chapter had Mukuro instead. Now Mokona seems extremely mature. And did you know Mokona's real name is Soel? I swear it is! Wikipedia said so, and Wikipedia knows _everything_...

I'll just shut up now so you can get to the story. xD

* * *

"Oh, Fai-san!" Mokona beamed at him. "So good to see you. Please, come in." The young man ushered the blonde into his studio office, seating him in a chair across from his desk.

"What brings you here?" he inquired, propping a chin onto his palm. His blue eyes twinkled.

"You invited me," Fai laughed.

Mokona giggled. "Puu. So I did. Ah, that's right…" He dug around in a drawer and withdrew a folder. "I have a business proposition for you." He watched Fai intently as he flipped through the contents of the file. "You are becoming very popular among the fashion industry, Fai-san. Your pictures are amazing. I believe you do have the talent and potential to become a professional. Seeing as you are doing so well, I considered pairing you up with a partner--another rookie model. His background information is in those papers. Please think about it."

Mokona tilted his head to the side, his snowy hair sweeping across his forehead. He smiled benignly.

Fai examined the papers, scanning through them with ease.

_Haruko Ashura_, he read, interested. A photo of the youth was next to his profile. He was a mysterious sort of handsome, with long raven hair that fell silkily across his shoulders. His skin was a shade lighter than Fai's; then again, perhaps that was because of the stark contrast between his roots. He had jet black eyes and a vague smile that sharpened his gaze. Fai skimmed across his basic history, found it to be acceptable, and glanced up at Mokona.

"Well," he said at last. "I think it would be fun."

"Puu. Always the eager one, aren't you, Fai-san?"

"Quite so, Moko-san."

They exchanged twin smiles of pleasure and Fai stood, handing back the folder.

"Keep it." Mokona stood as well. "Would lunch be appropriate?" he asked.

"Very much so." Fai happily slid his arm through Mokona's and they strolled out the door.

* * *

"Hello?" Kurogane's gruff voice was met with mellow laughter.

"_Hey, you_."

Kurogane grunted and had half a mind to hang up the phone right then and there.

"_What? That's no way to greet your sister after all these years!_"

"I beg to differ," growled Kurogane good-naturedly as he leaned back in his chair and glanced over his calculus homework. Deciding he had done enough for the moment, he set his pencil to the side. "So. What's up?"

"_I got a boyfriend_."

"Who is he? I'll kill him."

"_Oh, very funny, but there's no need. If he makes a move on me I'll castrate him,_" Tomoyo giggled.

"Right." Kurogane winced.

"_So anyways, I was just calling to check up on you. How's college?_"

"Sucks ass."

"_Haha._"

"If that's all, then you might as well leave now."

"_Wait._" Tomoyo hesitated.

Kurogane sighed. "…I'm waiting."

"_Have you talked to Fai-san about…?_"

Kurogane stiffened. "No," he said flatly.

"_Why not?_" she demanded at once.

"Because he's better off without me."

Silence.

"_If you really believe that, then you're stupider than I thought_," Tomoyo muttered, and hung up. Kurogane stared at the phone for a while, immersed in his thoughts.

Fai breezed in loftily.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes when he glimpsed a stranger striding in behind him.

Fai beamed. "Ah, Kuro-puppy--"

"Kuro_gane_," he corrected automatically.

"--this is Mokona-san," the blonde continued without missing a beat. "He's the fashion designer for _Tsubasa_. He makes the clothes, and I model them." Fai smiled proudly. "He's also a photographer!"

Kurogane glared at Mokona, his hostility thinly veiled beneath a stony gaze. "Mmph," he grunted sourly.

Mokona was a lean, young man with sleek white hair that spiked up in methodical places. His eyes were a vibrant hue of dark sapphire, almost as bright as Fai's own. He had a flirtatious aura about him, his lips curved into a parabola of clever giddiness.

"Puu," chuckled Mokona, his eyes glittering. "He's quite a looker, this one is. Maybe he'd like to try the modeling industry as well." The youth circled Kurogane like a cat might stalk its prey, and Kurogane scowled at him.

"Fat chance."

Fai giggled, and plopped down on the bed. His shirt rode up his abdomen, exposing a creamy white stomach and a new tattoo on his belly button emblazoned with a butterfly. Kurogane stared at it. Fai noticed and grinned.

"Kuro-cutie likes my tattoo!" he chirruped jubilantly.

"What--no!"

"Moko-san got it for me when we were downtown! Don't worry, it peels off though." The two men smiled at each other and Kurogane felt a twinge of jealousy flare in the pit of his stomach. He watched Mokona lean over and tug down Fai's shirt--if anything, it should've been _him _who was doing that--, his nimble fingers lingering on flesh and the corners of his mouth curling upwards as Fai giggled and murmured something like "that tickles".

Kurogane made it a point to look away, unsettled by this display of obvious affection. Mokona seemed to have friendly intentions, but…

Dammit, Fai was supposed to be _his_.

"Well, thank you for lunch, Moko-san."

"You're welcome, Fai-san." Mokona cast a sly wink over his shoulder at Kurogane. "See you two later."

"Like hell you will!" Kurogane barked as he disappeared behind the door.

"Puu," came the fading reply.

Fai stretched, sighing blissfully. He rolled onto his stomach and leaned over the bed to haul his backpack nearer. Rummaging through its contents, he pulled out his homework and arranged it across the mattress. He frowned at it thoughtfully, opening his physics book and leafing to a particular page.

Kurogane returned to his calculus and they worked in relative silence.

It was getting dark outside when Kurogane finally finished his assignments. He shrugged out the tension in his shoulders and twisted around in his chair to pop his back. His glance fell on the blonde, who had managed to doze off in the middle of completing a worksheet. Fai's breathing was patterned and steady, his lashes sweeping the rise of his faultless cheekbones as he dreamed. His face was pressed against the sheets, his body cushioned in a collection of homework and textbooks. A pencil lay motionless in his hand, his fingers still curled around it loosely.

Kurogane stood and bent to the task of gathering up Fai's papers. He was stacking them into a pile when he noticed a plain folder sitting haphazardly on the corner of the bedside table. He picked it up, wondering if it was Mokona's, and flipped through it casually. He glimpsed a picture of a man and his face darkened considerably.

_Haruko… Ashura?_

Fai stirred in his slumber and Kurogane sat cross-legged on the edge of his own bed, studying the files.

Ashura was a newbie in the fashion industry. He modeled clothes, like Fai. His popularity was rising slowly in _Tsubasa _styles. He was a composed fellow, with a moderately superior expression. Kurogane read his background info and stared hard at the photos that came with it. Ashura was an only child. He was nineteen years old, academically and socially adept, and worked part-time at a restaurant downtown. His next photo shoot was scheduled for this Wednesday. And…

It said here that Ashura was a good match for a partner. Someone, probably Mokona, had highlighted the specific words, "_would be interesting to see him matched with another model in demonstrating merchandise_", and then had went on to comment, "Ashura-san is ranked in the top ten rookie models, next to Fai-san. A partnership would be a new experience for both of you".

Kurogane glanced at Fai and frowned.

_Oh, hell no._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Does anyone know Ashura's last name? Or if that _is_ his last name, then what's his first name? I can't remember if it was mentioned anywhere in the anime or manga. Maybe it wasn't... So I just made up a name like Haruko because I couldn't get the name 'Haruno Sakura' out of my head. Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning!! Fai molestation! No, not by Kurogane... Though that would be awesome. I was kind of sad because it sounded like I was totally bashing Ashura and making him seem like some pervert, but the plot bunnies demanded I do so, which is why I had no choice. Well, whatever, don't let that stop you. ;)

* * *

"Alright! Oh, Fai-san, you've never looked better. Come on, the camera loves you!"

Fai tilted his head back, baring the exotic expanse of his pale throat and casting a half-lidded gaze at the lens. He hooked a thumb through the belt loop of his jeans and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt seductively, laughing softly as a couple of assistants nearly tripped over each other on the way to the bathroom for some tissues. He toyed with the leather necklace strung about his neck and brought the seashell hanging from it to his lips. He winked demurely at the camera, transitioning fluidly from pose to pose.

"Okay, that's a wrap! Perfect!"

The studio erupted into applause and Fai smiled, waving shyly at everyone.

Mokona stepped from the sidelines, clapping. "Congratulations, Fai-san! That was superb." He beckoned to someone behind him. "Let me introduce you to Ashura-san."

Ashura smiled at him with dark, dark eyes. Fai beamed. "Hello, Shura-san!"

"It's nice to finally meet you," he greeted companionably. He took the hand Fai had extended and drew it to his lips, bowing gracefully and kissing Fai's knuckles, his fingers entwining with the blonde's. Fai giggled delightedly, his lashes fluttering.

"Oh my, it looks like we have a gentleman."

"The next shoot will be a practice run of both of you two together," Mokona said pleasantly.

They nodded to him and retreated to their dressing rooms to get changed.

Fai came out of his room clothed in a black shirt that exposed his belly button but had sleeves that ended well past his fingers. He wore tight, baby blue shorts that hugged his every curve and comfy sneakers with bedraggled laces and ankle socks. He bounced up to the white backdrop.

Ashura arrived shortly after, wearing a T-shirt the same color as Fai's shorts. His jeans were black and baggy. His sneakers matched the blonde's. He looked extremely appealing, a confident air hanging about his striking presence.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered teasingly in Fai's ear.

"I am if you are," Fai laughed gently, leaning back. The lights brightened.

"Please begin when you are ready," Mukuro called out.

Ashura was the first to move; he grabbed the belt on Fai's shorts and pulled their hips together. Fai played along, a blush painting his cheeks as Ashura wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand was cold on Fai's bare skin. The camera started clicking and people in the studio whistled and gave cat calls.

Ashura was a very hands-on person, Fai realized dazedly, as the older youth placed a palm under his thigh and dipped him down. Fai faced the camera with a desirous gaze, his arm thrown carelessly over his head. Ashura brushed his lips across Fai's throat and pressed his mouth to his jittery pulse. He breathed hotly upon Fai's skin until he grasped Fai's waist again and guided them both to a more relaxed stance. Ashura was taller than the blonde; he looked down at him smugly and tilted his chin up. Fai surrendered, adopting a helpless visage.

All throughout the shoot, he tried hard not to squirm under Ashura's less than modest touches. The raven-haired man left small, invisible bruises wherever he held Fai and he seemed more interested in the blonde rather than posing for pictures.

Fai briefly wondered why exactly the youth had agreed to a partnership in the first place until Ashura slid a hand _up his shirt, _his fingers brushing against his side and wandering upwards, in the direction of his--

"We're trying to sell merchandise, Ashura-san, not sex," Mokona commented dryly. "I'd prefer it if you did not grope my darling Fai-san."

Fai shot him a grateful glance and Ashura withdrew the icy hand, smiling. "Of course," he said affably. Fai looked up fleetingly and tensed in his partner's arms.

_What is this? This feeling…_

Ashura stroked the base of his spine and Fai shivered involuntarily.

_Something's not right._

Ashura's face grew shadowed, but his smile remained, dark and morbid and ruthless.

Fai returned a lighter version of the smile even as the hand on his back sent revulsion lurching in his stomach.

_Something's not…_

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kuro-mu? What are you doing? Are you busy? Mmm? What's that? What are you writing? I didn't know Kuro-sempai could write! Haha, I meant I didn't know you liked to write in your free time. I _know _Kuro-koi can write, silly me, because why would you have gotten this far in school if you couldn't write? Except maybe I guess someone else could have written--wrote? Wrotten? Written? …Done all your assignments for you. Kuro-bully could have made someone write for him, right? He's so scary-looking! Why are you so scary-looking, Kuro-pie? Were you born like that? Mouuu. Kuro-foo, are you listening? Why aren't you listening? Hello? Hmmm. What was I talking about again? Ah well. Anyways, ne, Kuro-pyon, what are you doing? Are you busy? Mmm? Wha--"

"OH GOD JUST _SHUT THE FUCK UP_."

Kurogane was certain that his left eye had developed a particularly nasty tick, his brow twitching spastically in frequent bursts. He glared at Fai. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped, more than a little annoyed.

Fai pouted, clutching the front of his shirt as he reeled back, mock-wounded. "Ahh, Kuro-coo, that hurts," he whined piteously. "That hurts _right here_." He jabbed his chest with a finger and dried the imaginary tears from his cheeks. He brightened suddenly. "But that's okay, Kuro-kitty. I forgive you."

"GO--DIE."

"Ahaha, Kuro-chu is so fast when he's mad! If I hadn't fallen off the edge of the bed I am sure that book would have hit me."

"Grr…"

Fai giggled jubilantly and scooted closer to Kurogane on the floor. "Ano ne, Kuro-bunny…"

Kurogane stared down at him, rigid as the blonde plopped his chin onto his thigh and wrapped his thin arms around a leg. Fai seemed to have felt his muscles tense because he merely held the limb tighter, nuzzling his face into his knee. There was a hole torn into the jeans so Fai's lips pressed invitingly onto bare skin. He glanced up coyly from beneath impish lashes.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"No," Kurogane deadpanned instantly, restraining a shudder as Fai pouted, trailing a finger up the side of his leg. The touch felt teasing and seductive even through the layer of cloth. He watched with dead eyes as Fai opened his mouth and licked a patch of skin exposed from a rip. The wet heat tingled sharply, shooting straight up his thigh and turning his knee numb.

"I'll make it worth your while," purred Fai.

_Oh shit, _was all Kurogane could think. _I can't move._

He took a deep breath to compose himself and managed to regain his control, his stoic mask never wavering as he frowned at the blonde. "No."

Fai's breathing hitched.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and stiffened as Fai bit his trembling bottom lip. A wanton blush suffused his gentle face as he tilted his chin up, his cobalt eyes brimming with brilliant, unshed tears.

"K-Kuro-sama," he whimpered breathily, huskily, _sexily_. A look of helpless, vulnerable abandon crept onto his features and he hugged Kurogane's leg to his chest, his lips turning red and plump where he bit them.

"Kuro-_sama_…" he moaned. "_Please_… I…" His face was flushed to perfection, his sky orbs glazed.

"P-please," he cried out softly as Kurogane uttered a low, frustrated growl. "_Please_."

"Okay," Kurogane hissed at last, irritated and exasperated but above all, _painfully _turned on, "_okay_, now let go of me."

Fai grinned up at him suddenly. "Wah! Kuro-sama is so manly."

"Only because you're such a girl," Kurogane grumbled, and stood up. Fai released his captive leg and laughed, sitting back on the floor.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"I want you to come with me to my next photo shoot."

Kurogane coughed in surprise, staring at the blonde. "What?"

"Ne?" Fai responded distractedly.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to watch me."

"Why would I want to watch you?"

"I never said you did, Kuro-silly. But _I _want you to watch me."

"…Why?" Kurogane repeated.

"Oh, just because." Fai shrugged amiably and got up, brushing off the seat of his pants. He skipped nimbly to the door and grabbed his jacket and knapsack on the way out. "I'll see you on Monday, 5:00 sharp!" he sang. He lingered in the doorway, cocking his head to the side with inquisitive amusement.

"And…"

Kurogane gazed at him warily. Fai smiled radiantly.

"Did I mention Ashura was going to be there?"

* * *

A/N: ...These chapters are going up faster than I expected...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short; this is about as far as I got on the whole story so I have to type more later on. For those of you who've reviewed already, you guys rock! I love you!!

* * *

The hospital was crisp and clean and smelled like lemons. Fai bounded in elegantly, his backpack swinging on his shoulders. The woman behind the front desk glanced up and nodded companionably.

"She's in Room B23," she told him, smiling.

"Arigato!" Fai waved cheerily, and headed for the elevators.

Chi was a pretty young thing, with warm brown eyes and a timid personality.

"Hello, Fai-san," she greeted him musically, happy to see the blonde.

"Now, now, Chi. What did I tell you about using suffixes?" Fai chided affectionately.

A dainty blush brought color to her pale cheeks and she smiled shyly. "Gomen… Fai."

Fai sat down in a chair next to the bed. He unzipped his backpack and grinned. "I got a present for you."

Chi blushed again. "Oh, Fai, no--"

"I _know_, I didn't have to, but I did." Fai pulled out a plush white bunny and placed it in her arms. Chi gasped soundlessly, lightly fingering the big red ribbon tied in a bow around its neck, and then hugged the stuffed animal tight.

"It's so _cute_," she murmured, beaming. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Fai smiled softly, fondly, and reached out to pat the side of her dimpled cheek.

Chi beamed at him tentatively. "How have you been, Fai-s--" she corrected herself, "_Fai?_"

"Oh, perfectly fine, my Chi-chan."

"And how is… ah… Kurogane-san?"

Fai stuck out his tongue in wicked playfulness and waggled an all-knowing finger. "He's just as ornery as usual!" he exclaimed, in such a way that made Chi erupt into velvety giggles. She turned serious suddenly, her expression earnest as she fixed her doe eyes onto Fai.

"Fai…" she began hesitantly. "Kurogane-san… I've seen him once before. He was with you, I remember. But… Fai, that man seems to… ah… How should I say this?" she mused plaintively, worry spreading across her pretty face. "He looked like… he wanted to protect you. Like… he was worried about you. I remember that I thought Kurogane-san appeared so strong and powerful around Fai. I thought maybe you two were…" She had the grace to blush a little. "In an relationship."

Fai laughed in astonishment. "Me and Kuro-puppy?…" He trailed off thoughtfully. He shook his head slowly. "No… You're my one and only," he told Chi with an air of gallantry.

She bit back a smile.

"Fai…" She lowered her gaze. Fai gazed at her petite form in concern, his heart aching to hold her in his arms but his body painfully aware of the IV drip fastened to the crook of her elbow, preventing an embrace.

"It's starting to fall out," she said after a hushed silence.

"What is?"

"My hair." She threaded her fingers through her white-blond locks and when she withdrew them, long strands of wheat came for the ride. She stared at them oddly, absently petting the fur on her bunny plushie. Fai had nothing to say so he remained quiet, his gaze sympathetic.

"Fai," Chi sighed, and for the first time Fai could see how frail she had become. Her face was thin and pallid, morose shadows beneath her eyes. She looked world-weary and utterly spent. "I don't know if…" She reached out and took his hand, her fingers like glass in his delicate grasp. "I don't have much time left."

"Chi--"

"No, let me finish." She took a breath. "I'm dying, Fai. I think it's best if we don't…"

Fai cupped her cheek in a gentle hand and turned her head to face him. "No," he said simply.

"But Fai, you're still young. You have so much life left to live. I don't want you wasting your time at a hospital with someone who's going to die soon… I just won't be able to bear the thought…" There were tears in her voice but her gaze was steady and sorrowful. "Don't you think you would be better off with Kurogane-san?"

Fai became distant and his tone was faraway. "Who knows…" he whispered.

"He loves you," Chi said, stressed. "He really does. But he just doesn't…"

"I love _you_, Chi."

"I know. I know," she murmured sadly. "But don't you love Kurogane-san as well?"

Fai gazed down at his lap.

"Don't you?" Chi asked again, her fingers squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"I'm… not…" Fai started carefully, and faded off. "I…"

Fai imagined Kurogane would be very difficult to initiate a relationship with. He was blunt, emotionally resilient, and to the point. He wasn't one for words. He knew what he wanted. Still, when faced with the task, Kurogane would most likely be an extremely kind person, despite his rough exterior. He would be strong and protective and fierce. He would be everything Fai was not. Everything Fai would never be.

"I don't love him," said Fai. "Not… like I love you."

Chi knew that was as close as she was going to get to an outright confession and a crumbly smile bloomed on her lips. "Okay," she whispered. "It's okay."

The sun was beginning its descent when Fai fell asleep with his head on his arm, resting on the side of Chi's bed. They had talked for quite a while. Chi lay a tired hand on top of Fai's head and stroked his hair.

"You'll promise me, won't you?" she whispered faintly. "You are so precious to him. He's being patient. He wants you, Fai, and only you. But even Kurogane-san won't wait forever..." She settled back into her pillow and let her eyes drift shut.

A few moments later, Fai slipped out from under Chi's hand, kissed her forehead, and pulled the covers up around her. She stirred slightly, hugging her stuffed animal, but did not awaken from her well-earned slumber.

Fai cast a last glance at Chi's angelic face as he exited the room.

"I promise," he breathed.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be my last chapter installment for a while, so I might delay this story even further depending upon whether or not I have a lot of people waiting on me. I'm not much for building relationships (I mean, come on, Fai. Even _Chi_ wants you to be with Kurogane!) but I'll try and see if I can get up to at least ten chapters. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay. :)

* * *

Kurogane glared around the studio. Crew assistants and cameramen scurried off under his scrutiny lest his gaze burn holes in their backs.

Mokona laughed at his sullen expression. "I don't suppose you are here to model?"

Kurogane snorted. "No chance in hell."

"Well then, enjoy the show."

"Mmph," Kurogane grunted sourly.

Mokona cocked his head to the side, a wide, startling grin spreading across his features. "And please do try to remain seated during the shoot."

Before Kurogane could reply, a handsome raven-haired youth he recognized from Fai's folder approached them. "Mokona-san, you have a phone call."

Mokona nodded, smiling, and walked off. "We'll talk later, Kurogane-san."

"No, we won't!" Kurogane barked.

"So you are Kurogane-san?" Ashura questioned after Mokona had gone.

"Yeah."

The two men exchanged terse nods and sized each other up.

Kurogane had done his homework; he knew Ashura came from a wealthy family and figured he was just another spoiled brat with good connections. His perfect reputation was marred with the absence of parking tickets or incriminating offenses and a profitable future had been predicted for him. There were rumors circling the gossip community regarding his sexuality--he was bi, and had recently gone through a breakup with his ex-boyfriend. He had had several girlfriends before that, but it seemed he was moving on.

Kurogane hid a wry smirk at the information he had cataloged.

Google was a miracle-worker.

"Ashura-san! It's time!"

"Alright," the youth called, and smiled at Kurogane. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah."

Ashura strolled off onto the set. Fai waved happily at Kurogane, who jerked his head away and pretended not to see. He sank back into his seat and watched as the photo shoot began.

He had to admit, Fai was _amazing_.

His face was alive and expressive, his bright eyes earnest and his bubblegum lips parted just so. His features were endearingly attractive, and when he turned, Kurogane had to appreciate the view. And his legs. Wow. They were slender and shapely, made more so by the fact that he was wearing a skirt--wait.

A skirt?!

Fai twirled, giggling, and Ashura smirked at Kurogane, resting a hand on the blonde's thigh.

A low, dangerous growl rumbled deep in his chest and something feral ignited within his crimson orbs as Ashura brushed his fingers higher, hitching up Fai's skirt and caressing the curve of his ass. Kurogane's glare hardened as the young man pressed a knee between Fai's legs and grinned roguishly in his direction. Ashura's lips moved next to Fai's ear and Fai shook his head slightly, still beaming at the camera.

Kurogane rose in his chair, his muscles tense and his stance wary. There was no way in hell he was just going to stand by and watch Fai get molested.

He stepped forward.

And then…

Fai stiffened rigidly as Ashura kissed him on the mouth.

Kurogane froze up.

_Oh. No way._

Kurogane's thoughts whirled to that time, that single mistake he had made two years ago…

_Fuck._

He ran onto the set, in front of the cameras and the lights, and shoved Ashura out of the way, taking some satisfaction in hearing his body hit the ground. Bewildered voices erupted around the studio at Kurogane's sudden entrance.

"Hey--what do you think you're--"

"You're not supposed to be on the set!"

"Ashura-san--"

Ignoring them all, Kurogane gathered Fai up into his arms, hooked his elbow under his knees, and dashed away, already counting down the seconds that elapsed since the kiss broke. Kurogane was a fast sprinter; he made it all the way to the fire exit before Fai vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Without slowing down, Kurogane tightened his grip on the furry cat and barreled straight through the double doors.

As soon as his foot hit the pavement outside, the alarm sounded shrilly and Neko-Fai recoiled, his ears flattening against his head as his claws sunk into Kurogane's arm. He gritted his teeth as Neko-Fai tried to wriggle out of his grasp, his back paws scrabbling against the flat of his stomach.

"Ouch, dammit!" Kurogane barked. "Quit moving--"

Neko-Fai hissed stubbornly and nipped at his fingers. Kurogane's only response was to hold him tighter, practically crushing the feline to his chest.

The clothes had been dropped long ago, and Kurogane suddenly remembered what was supposed to happen next in their absence. He ran faster, frantic, knowing he'd never get to the dorms in time but trying all the same. Neko-Fai tensed, went lax in his grip, and then…

_Poof_.

Kurogane swore under his breath and ducked into a deserted alleyway. His eyes were admirably squeezed shut, his bare arms burning where they touched the sinful luxury of tender skin. The cold brick wall on his back pimpled goose bumps over his flesh while the glowing heat he held to his chest kept him impossibly warm.

"…Kuro-chu?"

Kurogane had always thought he had remarkable self-control in most circumstances. He generally had unyielding patience and privacy was something of great value that he respected. But that seemed to be an issue at the moment when his fingers were pressed beneath Chibi-Fai's ribcage, sensitive to every small breath the blonde took. It didn't help when Chibi-Fai grabbed his shoulders to hoist himself higher.

Shy exhales ghosted across his neck and Kurogane still refused to open his eyes. He was practically letting the youth dangle from his frame, afraid to touch the lithe body anymore than he already was.

"Kuro-chu," Chibi-Fai repeated. "What just…" He paused, a small shiver rippling through his spine. "I'm cold."

Kurogane eased open his eyes at the truthful comment and saw his reflection in Chibi-Fai's large, dynamic orbs. He stared at the rounded face and childish expression before him and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Get down," he grunted.

"_Let_ me down," Chibi-Fai countered innocently, and steadied himself on bare feet when Kurogane loosened his arms. The taller man vigilantly looked the other way as he handed Chibi-Fai his jacket. It was accepted gratefully, and the petite form below him zipped the coat up. It was much too large for someone of his stature, the hem brushing just beneath his knees. He turned around experimentally and his flaxen tail swished behind him. Kurogane watched as the curious attachment to Chibi-Fai's body whooshed about animatedly in vivacious circles.

"This is so bizarre."

Chibi-Fai blinked up at him, stretching his arms out in a wordless plead to be carried.

"You can walk by yourself," Kurogane pointed out halfheartedly, but he picked him up anyway and glanced warily into the streets before falling into a brisk walk back to his dorm. Chibi-Fai's tail automatically curled up against his side, his ears flattening against his head to the point where they could be dismissed as part of his unruly hair. People gave them strange looks as they swiftly passed by, but the oddity was soon shrugged off.

"How do I get into these kinds of situations?" Kurogane grumbled aloud.

"Don't frown like that, Kuro-chu, it give you scary wrinkles."

"What? It does not."

"Kurogane-san!" came a distant cry, and Kurogane turned to see Mokona's faraway visage waving worriedly at him across the crowded road.

"It's Mokona-san. What do you want me to do?" he addressed Chibi-Fai, who was peering over his shoulder at the approaching figure with something akin to fright.

"Run."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Run," Chibi-Fai begged, tugging at Kurogane's shirt. "Let's go back home right now. I can't let anyone else know about…" He twitched a cat ear meaningfully. "It's just too weird."

"_Kurogane-san!_"

Mokona's voice faded away distressfully as Kurogane kept moving until he reached a corner, where he made a sharp turn and took a quick shortcut across two crossroads to arrive at the back door of his dormitories. He reached for the doorknob.

"I think we're--"

_Poof_.

There wasn't much of a difference in weight, but Chibi-Fai's size had suddenly seemed to double and with only one hand supporting the youth in his awkward embrace, Kurogane stumbled forward, off balance. He managed to open the door before they both fell inside, Fai with a dainty squeal as he threw his lanky arms about Kurogane's neck and Kurogane with a sort of strangled _oomph_ as he landed painfully on his side in order not to crush Fai.

Fai swiveled his head around quizzically, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"You're a fast runner, Kuro-pup."

"Ugh," Kurogane groaned, pushing the blonde away to sit up. His eyes narrowed purposefully. "Come on. You've got some explaining to do."

It shouldn't have been strange to see Fai wear something of his, but it was still unsettling, the way Fai clutched the fabric of his jacket, stroking it with coaxing fingers like it belonged on him.

"Okay," he sighed at last.

He got to his feet and started for the stairs to their room, the graceful movement of his legs hypnotic and alluring. He cast Kurogane a coy, perplexed glance.

"Aren't you coming?"

Kurogane stood up, averting his gaze. "Yeah."

He heaved an exhale that was more resigned than tired. "Yeah, I am…"

* * *

A/N: I hope to get the next chapter up around... oh, let's say before next month. x3


End file.
